Warren Dylan
Warren "Dillion Truxan" Jerome Dylan is a 16 year old boy and character in the Nexus Academy roleplay. History Early Life Warren Dylan was born on September 16th, 1931, to Maya, and William Dylan, in Chicago, Illinois. Living in a poor household, Warren learned quickly to be thankful for the life he lived. Warren wasn't the most popular kid at school, but he had a few very close friends. On April 18th, 1935, Maya Dylan gave birth to Tommy Dylan. On Tommy's 7th birthday, Warren's whole life fell apart. Tommy was always a bit unhinged, and showed signs of extreme aggravation. Tommy got picked up from school early because he got into a fight at school. He had bruises, cuts, and damage all over his body. This event drove Tommy over the line mentally, and he shot his parents, in the garage, with the family gun, that William had kept in his drawer. Coming home from school a few hours later to see his parents in a pool of blood on the floor, Warren fell to his hands and knees. His hands were touching the cool concrete floor, when Tommy appeared bloody and in tears. He was about to shoot Warren as well. Warren felt a sudden surge of rage and charged at Tommy knocking him down. He then proceeded to bash Tommy repeatedly in the face, killing him. When on trial for Tommy's murder, the police asked how he killed his brother with such ease. Warren had no idea, so he brushed it off by saying "adrenaline". He was found innocent, and was sent off to an orphanage. The Crossing Warren finally realized he had powers at age 16. Soon after, he was taken from his orphanage by The Coalition. All of his memories were wiped, and he was brought into the future, where he would train at The Nexus Academy. He took the name "Dillion" because he vaguely recalled his surname. Nexus Academy Student Season One Dillion is first introduced to his roommate, Quincy in The Courtyard by Professor Kate. He was initially shy and was quiet toward Quincy. He revealed his powers to him in an attempt to break the awkwardness. Quincy then showed Dillion where their dorm was. Over time at the Academy, Dillion has become more comfortable with his surroundings, and he even considers Quincy a friend. Physical Appearance Dillion is 6 feet tall, and his body build is average. He has messy medium to long brown hair, and brown eyes. Dillion wears a variation of the standard Nexus Academy uniform. His secondary color is green. During casual occasions, Dillion wears plain t-shirts, and jeans Personality * Dillion is very quiet, he normally avoids conversations with strangers when at all possible. * Dillion is also a very loyal person to his friends. Powers and Abilities *'''Molecular Shifting - '''Dillion has the ability to turn his body into any material he touches. Paraphernalia * Dillion keeps a small bag of items in his pocket, he uses these items to have a quick way to absorb the properties of the specific item, to turn his skin into the same material of the specific item. (ex. He touches a stone, his skin becomes stone.) Relationships Family Friends Quincy Sanders Dillion is initially very shy towards Quincy, being very quiet whenever he's around. Dillion has taking a liking to Quincy, thinking of him as a friend, even though Quincy doesn't reciprocate this feeling. Claire Axworthy Lock Reach Dillion is very curious as to who Lock is. Everyone keeps mentioning him, and Dillion doesn't know why. He also feels a responsibility to learn about him, because he replaced Lock in room 253c Dakota Maddox Erica Lane John Pearce Dillion is initially unsettled by John, due to his aggressiveness. He quickly learns to trust him, and assists him in looking for evidence about the mysterious Lock. Annabel Steel Dillion briefly encounters Annabel when he first enters his dorm. He is very suspicious of her due to the questions about Lock. Other Trivia *Dillion resides with Quincy in room 253c. *Dillion was initially going to have blonde hair, but he was changed to have brown hair. *Dillion enjoys his stone form a lot more than any of his other forms. Schedule First Year * Basic Combat * Math II * English II * Biology * History * Architectural Design Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Enhanced Category:Season 1 Characters